Alan Schezar
Alan Schezar is a very little known character from Starcraft. He only appears in two bonus campaigns for the game and as the hero version of the Terran goliath. Background Alan has been a steadily growing power that has sided with no one but himself. Where he was born and how he became a pirate is a point of much conjecture. Alan never seems to tell the same story of how he became a pirate twice and nearly everything changes in each telling. Sometimes he says he just wound up in the live, sometimes that he wanted it, sometimes he answers with an insult. Even his family is completely unknown as no records anywhere even make mention of an Alan Schezar being born around the time he should have. Some think this is because this is not his real name, others think he destroyed the evidence. Either way makes little difference as the outcome is the same. Next to nothing is certain about Alan's past. The first fully confirmed actions of Alan was in making the Schezars' Scavengers. This pirate group started small and little known. There are some rumors he had dealings with the Sons of Korhal, but severed ties before the Zerg arrived in the Koprulu Sector. These rumors are unconfirmed, however, thanks to both groups skill at covering their tracks. It was not until after the rise of Arcturus Mengsk and the Terran Dominion that Alan took a more direct approach. Somehow, he managed to gain control of a brood of Zerg. How he managed this is unknown, but his plans were ruined. A joint Protoss and rogue Terran force decimated his zerg forces and his own. Alan and a few of his men were able to escape and rebuild. It was during this rebuilding that he was approached by a Protoss named Ulrazej. Ulrazej offered to pay Alan an astronomical sum of money to help him with a plan to wipe out the Protoss from Auir. Alan agreed and helped to free Ulrazej after his capture. He managed to take control of a large number of Zerg with Ulrazej's help. However, Ulrazej turned the zerg against Alan and used them to hold him and his men hostage. He forced Alan to build an EMP emitter that could make every Protoss' shield fail. Meanwhile, Ulrazej was planning to use special crystals to make super powerful Zerg. However, Zeratul along with a Protoss strike force destroyed the crystals before they could be used. Still Ulrazej pushed on. He assaulted Auir with Alan's men and just the EMP. The attack failed and Alan Schezar was assumed killed. This has, obviously, been proven false. How he managed to escape is unknown. Involvement Once he entered the Multiverse, Alan quickly sided with the mad clown Kefka. This was a short relationship as Alan severed their ties quickly as "that clown is more crazy than an ultralisk on crack. About as predictable too." Striking off on his own, little was heard of Alan until after the Refreshing Wave. Again, Alan surfaced and began his backroom deals. Little is know of what all he influenced in the shadows. Alan is a master at hiding his tracks and little to no evidence is ever left of his dealings. It was not until he appeared in the tournament that he exited the shadows. He managed to defeat two more well-known figures, Wesker and Florina, in the tournament and got into the finals. Most people were surprised at Alan's sudden appearance in center stage and many wondered what the pirate hoped to gain. Whatever it was, he got something less expected as the finals were attacked by the infected. He, along with his opponent, the Mia sister, managed to escape and Alan vanished into the shadows again. After the Invasion of the Tower, Alan went down to the Tower to find the source of the ship that attacked the Tower. There he made contact with Jenova and with her help, found the source of the Infection as Delta Halo. Sending the information to the Shy Guys prompted them to begin the attack of Delta Halo. The Shy Guys did not, however, give Alan credit for the find, much to his annoyance. Wanting some of the glory for himself, he joined the assault on Delta Halo. Unfortunately, the assault cost him one of his members, Millenia. Again snubbed by the Shy Guys and not being given credit for his part in the assault, an assault that cost him an important crew member, Alan had enough of the Shy Guys. He became determined to make them pay for their constant shoving him aside and made it his mission to see them fall. Plotting with Jenova again, Alan assaulted on the command ships of the Flotilla. Capturing it and warping to the wormhole, he attempted to escape the Shy Guy forces with one of their ships. He managed to arrive at the wormhole, but a sizable Shy Guy fleet was in hot pursuit. Worse still, Michael Wilson and a newcomer, Aqua, was in the area and boarded Alan's captured ship. Alan, however, used the captured passengers as hostages along with a bomb threat on the warp drives. Alan did not manage to escape with the stolen ship, however, he was able to escape the Shy Guys and there two hero allies. Having escaped, Alan vanished into the wormhole. He returned soon after and had his second-in-command, Derek, destroy Delta Halo, why exactly is not known. The destruction of Halo caused a brief rip in the fabric of reality and allowed the Litany of Doom, a spacehulk, to enter the Multiverse. The Pirate's Scar was thus formed and a massive wrecked ship of unknown design was made into Alan's new base. At the same time, Alan and Jenova invaded a Deep Ground facility and took it over. Captured a great deal of their materia knowledge and research stations along with a new ship for Jenova. During the fighting, Alan realized that his forces need a strong close-combat arm for his army. Guns and heavy armor only worked as along as they could use their ranged advantage. The two returned to Alan's new base and Ally discovered the source of Alan's infection, Jenova. Jenova, however, managed to convince Alan her cells were a boon rather than a curse. Afterwards, Alan journeyed to the world of Termina where he hoped to recruit the Gerudo Pirates to give him the melee force he needed. He managed to capture the minute hand of the Clock Tower and returned it to the Gerudo to win their loyalty. With his army nearly ready, Alan set up a meeting with the rogue, Setzer, and convinced him to join his new faction. With Jenova and Setzer's help, he made the Phoenixes of Armegaddon and signed them up with the Chain Chomps. With the Chomps resources, Alan makes his small band into a true military force. Wanting to make sure everyone knows the real power he now wields, he attacks the Noblesse with his full army to show the Multiverse the new threat that has risen. Originally, he had planned for Ganodorf to attack NO in Icewind Dale as well to utterly destroy the faction, a feat no one has done before. However, Ganon backs out of the deal for unknown reasons. The attack does not go as planned as most of NO has moved to a new location, Icewind Dale. Only Sparrow, Reagent of Crimea, stood against Alan along with a large NO army. Rather than risk his entire army in a fight, Alan agreed to duel Sparrow for the Castle. The duel does not end how either expect, however, as Alan is mortally wounded by an arrow from the NO forces (a shot fired by one of Jenova's children, though, no one realizes this). Seeing their captain betrayed in such a way, the Phoenixes rush forward into the fight lead by Colonel Derek. Derek manages to rescue Alan and get him back to safety and mortally wound Sparrow who dies soon after from his wounds. NO, hopeless outgunned by the Phoenixes, manage to put up a strong fight, but it is in vain. The Phoenixes, thanks to their superior firepower, carry the day and completely demolish Crimea Castle. While Alan had promised to gift the castle to Ganon for his help, Alan has decided to keep the pile of rubble for himself since Ganon did not do his part of the deal. Since that battle, the Phoenixes have not been seen in the Multiverse proper and it is believed they are busy nursing the damage done to them in the assault on NO. Powers and Capabilities While he lacks much of the super-powers or magic abilities that others in the Multiverse possess, he makes up for this with his inventive and adaptive combat style. He is quick to adapt to new situations and exploit any weakness the enemy shows. A superb tactician, he is able to quickly regroup his soldiers into new and deadly formations and uses their strengths to their fullest. Typically, Alan goes into combat in an advanced walker called Thanatos MKII. The machine matches Alan's tactics in being adaptable to nearly any situation. Without his machine, Alan is of little threat alone. Alan makes up for his lack of strength and power by using a number of skilled and powerful officers along with troops of elite trained soldiers. Derek is Alan's second-in-command and trusted friend. He is rarely seen outside his massive firebat armor and has a very at odds combat style to Alan. While Alan likes to lead from the rear, Derek tends to lead from the front and live to tell about it. Super-humanly tough, he has survived injures that should have killed two men. Alan's return to the Multiverse has seen an odd change to Derek. His entire right arm has been replaced by a massive cybernetic arm that has been heavily reinforced and armored. Worse still, it has been equipped with a spell-jammer capable of rendering most magic completely useless. If Derek is Alan's right hand, then Ray is his hidden left. Ghost turned Spectre, Ray is not only a skilled sniper, but slowly gaining more psychic potential. Oddly, the change to a Spectre has seen a rise in his messy kills. If this is a side-effect of the procedure or just a lessening of the aggression-inhibitors is debatable. Ally is the group's medical expert and is capable of treating a huge variety of battlefield wounds. Very little is know of the mostly silent armor that heals her teammates... Scalieus is the newest recruit to Alan's group. Much like Alan, Scalieus is weak and useless on his own. However, he is a skilled driver of all kinds of vehicles. Recently, he has begun using a massive Terran Thor rather than a siege tank. The increased mobility and firepower has given him a much needed buff. Millenia is Alan's magic expert...or so he claims. This red-haired firebrand seems a very odd choice for an expert on anything. Exactly why she joined Alan and where she came from remains a mystery. Elite troops include the Death Dog's elite marines, called the Pirate's Guard, who serve as Alan's own personal guard. An elite Marauder squad named "The Right Armored Fist" after their commander, Derek. Lastly are the Black Widows of the Gerudo, who use modified Reaper armor that uses wing-shaped jet-packs to fly into battle with swords and shotguns. Vehicles Leviathan: Alan's new battle cruiser that he reappeared with when he reentered the Multiverse. It is commanded by a young XO named Sanders whenever Alan is not aboard and the young captain is proving adapt at commanding the massive ship. It is armed with a number of laser and plasma batteries, as well as the dreaded Yamato cannon. It even has a launch tube for tactical nukes, a weapon Alan has yet to use. The Deep Ground technology stolen from the outpost has given it a reflect array to allow it to send attacks back at the attacker. Some have even suggested that it is equipped with boarding clamps and tractor beam to allow it to board ships, though this has been unproven. Pirata Navigum: Alan's original vessel. Some think this was a ship stolen from the Shyguys, but this rumor is unconfirmed. It is equipped with a cloaking device and a number of highly advanced stealth systems to better allow it to slip past undetected. Thanatos MKII: The remade and heavily upgraded Thanatos. Built from the ground up to Alan's specs, the machine is far more dangerous than the original mech. Standing at 12ft tall and armed with three different weapons to attack different targets. A massive pistol made for careful aiming, a machine-gun for hordes, and an upgraded rail-gun. It even has a shock pad installed onto its palms to allow it to stun enemies with a touch. Thunder of Death: The new thor that Scalieus uses. The Thunder of Death is equipped with the same weaponry as a normal thor, including the four massive back mounted 250mm cannons. Both Scalieus and Alan have plans to alter the machine in a number of ways. Quotes "You people are supposed to be the heroes here, noble and above petty arguments. Not my fault you continue to fall short at every turn and keep getting wounded by my nasty words." - said to Saber during Halo of Death Trivia *Alan loves Terran ale, not for its taste, but for its duel role as beverage and explosive device. *He smokes...a lot. *Has a nasty weakness for attractive women. *Alan has a reputation of being the Picture King in CRRP and SSBRP back when it didn't die from Cancer and Hax. *Is infected with Jenova cells. See also * Phoenixes of Armageddon * Jenova External links * Alan's Command Center (Storage Topic) * Alan on the Starcraft Wiki Category:Player Characters Category:Retired Category:Dropped Characters